Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 6 - Scene of the Crime
(Yin and Calhoun drive to the Frizzle Gag Factory. Once they get out of the police car, Calhoun looks at part of Toontown on the other side of the wall.) Yin: Now what? Calhoun: It's just I haven't been this close to Toontown for a while. (Suddenly, a mysterious figure shoots out of Toontown, over the wall, landing right in front of the two policewomen It is Madame Mim.) Mim: My biscuits are burning! Fire in the hatch! Great Horny Toads, that smarts! (Mim sits of an air vent to cool herself off.) Yin: Come on, Tammy. Let's get this over with. (They head inside the factory, where a large safe is embedded in the floor. Nearby under a sheet is the lifeless body of Valerie Frizzle.) Yin: Just like a Toon to drop a safe on a gal's head. Sorry, Tammy. You'd better wait here, alright? (Calhoun looks around notices Aladdin talking with some policewomen.) Esmeralda: Hey, Clover, Get a load of this! (Picks up a black hole.) You seen one of these? (throws it on the wall and pokes her hand through it.) Marge Simpson: Hey, girls! (Picks up a spring loaded boxing glove mallet and shoots it across the room, knocking over boxes of singing swords.) Didn't you used to be Tammy Calhoun? Or did you change your name to Jane Daniels? (The policewomen laugh.) (Calhoun walks up to Megara who is scraping something off the rope from the safe that was dropped on Frizzle.) Calhoun: What's that? Megara: Paint from the pony's hoof. Aladdin: Ms. Calhoun? (He walks up to her and slaps her on the face. I hope you're proud of yourself and those pictures you took! (Storms off in a grouchy mood.) (A stroller soon rolls in with a white sheet covering the lifeless body of Valerie Frizzle. It accidentally opens a crate filled with Toon shoes. Then while the others gather up the shoes, the joy buzzer that Frizzle shocked Calhoun with falls from her hand. Calhoun goes over and reaches for it. But, out of nowhere, the end of a cane touches it causing it to shock her.) Calhoun: Ow! (Calhoun looks up to see a sinister looking woman with red hair a blue French policewoman's uniform and the chalky complexion of a banshee. It is Captain Chantel DuBois.) DuBois: Is this woman removing evidence from the scene of a crime? Yin: Uh, no, Captain DuBois. Calhoun here was just picking it up for you. Weren't you, Tammy? DuBois: Hand it over. Calhoun: Sure. (shakes her hand with the joy buzzer, shocking her) Her number one seller. (DuBois just smiles grimly.) DuBois: I see working for a Toon has rubbed off on you. Calhoun: I wasn't working for a Toon. I was working for Pristine Figg. DuBois: Yes. We talked to Miss Figg. She told us the pony became quite agitated when you showed her the pictures. The pony said one way or another, she and her husband were going to be happy. Is that true? Calhoun: Hey, lady. Do I look like a stenographer? Yin: Shut your yap, Tammy. The woman's a captain. DuBois: That's alright, Sgt. From the smell of her, I'd say it was the booze talking. No matter, the pony won't get far. My women will find her. (Just then, a police truck drives in unannounced. The police get out of the way while Calhoun checks out the drivers.) Calhoun: Predators?! DuBois: Yes, I find they have a special gift for the work. Zira: Alright, you broads. Fall out! DuBois: Did you find the pony? Zira: Don't worry, Captain. We got "deformants" all over the city. We'll find her. DuBois: You wouldn't have any idea where the pony might be, Miss Calhoun? Calhoun: Have you tried Wallawalla? Kukamunga? I hear Kokomo's pretty nice this time of year. DuBois: I'm surprised you're not more cooperative Ms. Calhoun. A human has been murdered by a Toon. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that? (DuBois notices that a Toon clown shoe is rubbing up against her leg.) Since I've had... Toontown under my jurisdiction, my goal has been to reign in the insanity and the only way to do that is to make Toons respect... the law. (She puts on a thick black glove and picks up the shoe with it. Then she takes it over to the truck where Toralei opens the Back door which reveals a vat of some kind of liquid.) Calhoun: How'd that sorceress get to be a captain? Yin: Spread a bunch of simoleons around Toontown a couple years back. Bought the election. Calhoun: Yeah? What's that? (DuBois lifts off the vat to reveal a strange green liquid.) Yin: Remember how we always thought that there wasn't a way to kill a Toon? Calhoun: Yeah. Yin: Well, DuBois found a way. Turpentine, acetone, benzene. She calls it the Dip. DuBois: I'll catch the pony, Ms. Calhoun. Then I'll try her, convict her and execute her. (She lowers the shoe into the drum and watches it dissolve into nothing but a puddle of paint. Yin looks away in horror, while Calhoun just watches.) Calhoun: Jeez! (Yzma Kitten laughs insanely. DuBois's glove is now covered in paint.) Toralei: That's one dead shoe. Eh, boss? DuBois: They're not kid gloves, Ms. Calhoun. This is how we handle things down in Toontown. I think you of all people would appreciate that. Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Parts Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes